Elite  Who to retrieve?
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are both elite ninja's of different clans. Their very first mission is a retireval mission. The only problem is that they don't know who they have to retrieve. Inu/Kag
1. Elite ninja Inuyasha Elite ninja Kagome

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. As much as I want to, I'm extremely broke.

Author's note: Okay everyone! Here is my third story and hope you enjoy it. Check out the last chapter of 'battle of the bands' if you want the full summary. **Chapter dedicated to everyone who liked my previous story and of course E-rin. The girl who keeps bugging me to make these up. (sigh).**

**"Elite – Who to retrieve?"**

**Chapter 1: Elite ninja Inuyasha – Elite ninja Kagome**

"Inuyasha Taishio" a loud voice that rang through a deserted room. The man continued "You have been training under the Taishio clan since birth. Sixteen years ago, you were chosen out of all the other children in the clan to be trained as an elite ninja. All your training has been all for this mission. Your very first mission."

Inuyasha just nodded his head and thought about what he was going to do. The man then walked over to Inuyasha and handed him a special scroll were the missions were all written. He opened it up and read

'_**The one to search for will be your worst enemy, but your closest friend'**_

'_So it was a retrieval mission. This is going to be harder that I thought'_ he thought to himself.

"You shall start tomorrow. Get a good night's rest, and we shall pick the best weapons for you before you wake up. Good luck Inuyasha" the man from earlier said before walking off.

"Thank you master" Inuyasha called out and getting a hand in the air.

Inuyasha went back to his room and lied down on his bed. He opened up the scroll and read over it again. _'The one to search for will be your worst enemy, but your closest friend. What does all this mean? Is this person going to be evil then me having to befriend them? Aaawww man. This is gonna be harder than I first thought'_ he thought running his fingers through his white-silver hair, lifting up his fringe just enough to avoid his doggie ears and letting it fall through his hands. _'I might as well get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow.'_

**~With another clan~**

"Higurashi Kagome. You have been specially selected out of other Miko ninjas to be apart of this mission. Do you accept?"

"I accept" Kagome said in a low serious voice

"Then you shall start tomorrow. Here is your mission" The lady went up to her and handed her a scroll. Kagome opened it up and it read

_'Keep your eyes open. Trust you heart and mind. Never believe anyone you do not trust'_

She read over the scroll a few times, "Keep your eyes open. Trust your heart and mind. Never believe anyone you do not trust. What does all this mean?" she started walking back to her room when she was interrupted by one of the older ninjas.

"Hey Kagome"

"Hi Kouga. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Tired. I got my first mission today"

"Nice. Can I see?"

Kagome hesitated and only pulled the scroll into a hug between he breasts. Kouga shook his head. "Never mind. Missions are meant to be secret anyways."

"Yeah. Well see you later Kouga" she sail with a smile before walking off and waving

"See ya" he called out to her when she was halfway down the hall.

When Kagome got to her room, she looked around and found one of her old ninja bags. It was still in good shape and she started packing her stuff. She packed her essentials as well as a picture of her and a certain hanyou she met when she was training. He was a boy from the Taishio clan. She remembered the day when they first met

**~Flashback~**

"_Kagome I would like you to meet someone" Her master said to her with someone by her side._

_Kagome stopped whatever she was doing and went over to her master._

"_Kagome I would like you to meet someone from the Taishio clan. His name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Kagome. Our top ninja student here at the Miko clan." _

_He didn't look at her. He just looked at the ground and mumbled somwthing to a proper greeting. _

"_Kagome can you please show Inuyasha to a room please. We need to make our guest feel welcome"_

"_Of course master"_

_Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him down a hallway and into a room that was big enough for at least two people. _

"_Here you go. You will be sharing a room with me. If you don't mind. But first, some rules. Number one, when we want to change into other clothes, I will change in the bathroom. Two, well, there is no number tow. Just make sure you do number one at least okay?"_

"_Yeah. Sure."_

_The next day they ad started training together. They fought against each other and got stronger together._

_~one week later~_

_Inuyasha and Kagome became best friends within that one week, then it was time for Inuyasha to leave. _

"_Bye Inuyasha. I hope we can see each other again soon"_

"_Me too. Now can you give your best friend a hug before he leaves?"_

_Kagome walked up and hugged Inuyasha. He stood there for a while holding her when they saw a flash of light from the side. They both turned to see Kagome's master with a camera and smiling widely at them._

_They pulled apart "Bye again Inuyasha. Be safe and make sure to visit" she said in a sad voice_

"_You too."He waved one more time and she smiled and waved back._

**~End flashback~**

'_I wonder io I'll ever meet Inuyasha again. Oh well. Better get some sleep.'_

**~End chapter~**

Author's note: I know this chapter is really short and I don't know why. I'm really tired with school plus a performance I did at school yesterday. I played the piano and cello. So anyways, hope this was okay for the first. Read review and make suggestions on what you want the next chapter to be about.

Remember, if you review this chapter, I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Keep reading.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	2. Start of your journey

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. As much as I want to, I'm extremely broke.

Author's Note: YO EVERYONE! LONG TIME NO UPDATE DONE'T YA THINK? WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry fro the long update, I have been making other stories that were supposed to be one-shots but a lot of people liked my other ones and I have been trying to make new chapters and I recently started doing this chapter again. Hope you won't be too disappointed. I worked really hard on this one… PROMISE! **Chapter dedicated to E-Rin as always and Ilovetacos5 since no one had actually reviewed in a while. (Sigh) Keep the reviews coming. **

_**(Previously on: Elite – Who to retrieve?)**_

"_You too." He waved one more time and she smiled and waved back._

_~End flashback~_

'_I wonder if I'll ever meet Inuyasha again. Oh well. Better get some sleep.'_

**Elite – Who to retrieve?**

**Chapter 2: Start of your journey**

**~With Inuyasha~**

"Uggh… my head hurts" said the hanyou as he sat in his bed rubbing his head the next morning. Today was the start of his first mission. He looked around his room trying to remember what it looked like and where everything was before he left, just in case someone had decided to come into his room and either take something or clean it while he was gone.

He jumped out of bed, landing onto his wooden floor. He stalked over to his wardrobe and picked out on if his special pieces of clothing, and put them on. He went to the mirror and fixed his hair. He looked at himself one last time and he had to admit, he looked pretty good. He was wearing a red hakama that was made out of fur of the fire rat, his hair was finally at his natural, beautiful silver color and let down – because when he trained, it was always tied back into a bun and was dyed black like everyone else's and he was able to walk barefoot.

After looking at himself in the mirror, he snickered as he thought of the person he was going to retrieve if it was a girl. She wouldn't know what hit her. She would swoon over his boyish charm and then the fun will begin.

He grabbed a brown side bag from his wardrobe and packed in a few essential items. He grabbed some knifes, shurikens, his mission scroll, condom… yes condom – YA NEVER KNOW REIGHT? And one of the most important things he cannot afford to forget… RAMEN! He packed at least ten cups of ramen until he figured that he wasn't able to bring anymore. He cursed at himself for buying a small bag, but then again it was easy to carry around unless he was that desperate that he would actually bring a years supply with him. Which he wasn't.

As he picked up his bag and was about to leave, something glassy caught his eye. He walked over to his dresser and picked up a dusty old frame which contained a picture of a young hanyou and a young girl lying down underneath a blooming cherry blossom tree, while they laughed together with ice-cream all over their faces, hair and clothes. He remembered that day.

"Kagome" he whispered.

**~Flashback~**

_It was the third day of Inuyasha's week at the miko clan. And he and Kagome had just finished a training session with the senior ninjas._

_They were both panting and sweating as they walked over to the kitchen hand in hand. They started holding hands ever since the first day when Kagome had grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him into her room. Now if was as if they were a couple for years as they stood side by side holding hands._

_They were approaching the kitchen and Inuyasha quickened his pace a few steps ahead of Kagome, still holding her hand. Inuyasha shortly reached the kitchen door and politely held it open for her. He blushed._

"_Thank you Inuyasha" She said as she stepped inside, squeezing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him away from the door and towards the fridge. _

_Kagome felt so warm and fuzzy inside to see Inuyasha act like a perfect gentleman. Inuyasha felt the same way. He felt all warm and tingly as the image of Kagome blushing followed by her 'thank you' and tightening her grip on his hand._

_They reached the fridge and detached their hands from each other. Both suddenly feeling the warmth from their hands disappearing._

"_Inuyasha, can you go and grab two spoons from the top drawer please?" Kagome asked as she picked up two bottles and made her way to the two person table he was already sitting at._

"_Sure thing" Inuyasha stood up just as Kagome placed the two bottles down ontot the table before making another trip to the fridge._

_They both arrived back at the table at the same time. Inuyasha holding two spoons just like Kagome asked, and Kagome holding a plastic tub._

_They sat across eachother. Kagome placed the plastic tub in the middle of the both of them., and handed Inuyasha a bottle._

"_Thank you" he said getting the bottle and exchanging it for one of the spoons._

"_Thank you" she replied getting the spoon and smiled sweetly at him._

_He felt his heart flutter at that moment as she smiled, a pink blush spread across her cheeks and her eyes squinting together giving her that cute child look. His only response was a snicker, causing her to open her eyes, and then giving her his rare award winning smile. She felt her heart pound as she stared at him actually smiling, making him really handsome. Her blush deepened another shade of pink before reaching for her bottle and started drinking. His smile only widened as he too picked up his bottle and started drinking._

_They sat in silence and drank their entire bottles until Inuyasha broke the silence and asked_

"_Hey Kagome. What's in the tub?" pointing at the tub_

"_Ice-cream" she replied with a smile_

"_Ice-cream? What's ice-cream?" he asked confused_

"_You don't know what ice-cream is? She asked_

_Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome opened up the lid and was greeted with three different flavors of ice-cream in the bucket – it's called Nepoleteon … I think or somewhere along those lines, and started explaining to Inuyasha._

"_Well, ice-cream is pretty much just processed milk and sugar mixed together" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome continued "There are many different types of ice-cream like mint, caramel, double ot triple choc and many more." She looked at Inuyasha as he kept his eyes in the ice-cream. He was just waiting to taste it. She giggled and continued "The three flavors you are looking at Inuyasha are strawberry" she pointed to the pink ice-cream "vanilla" she pointed to the creamy white ice-cream "and chocolate" the pointed to the brown ice-cream. Inuyasha nodded once again._

"_Kagome…" he looked at her smiling "Is it okay if I try some?" he asked shyly._

"_Of course Inuyasha. The only reason I got it out was so we could share it." She said smiling again. He watched as Kagome dipped her spoon into the white ice-cream and popped it into her mouth "Hmmm" she hummed "Yummy" She looked back at Inuyasha and saw him looking at his spoon. She shook her head and dipped her spoon once again into the vanilla and popped it into his mouth._

_Inuyasha let the ice-cream melt in his mouth as he smirked at Kagome. He took a scpoon of ice-cream himself and popped it into his mouth. Kagome followed._

"_I haven't had ice-cream in ages" Kagome said while scooping up more vanilla and eating it._

"_Well at least you have eaten this before" Inuyasha said between scoops "This is the first piece of something sweet I have ever tasted"_

"_Really?" Kagome asked surprised_

"_Really. At the Taishio clan, they never let us eat sweets as it would make us sloppy and more vulnerable to any attack."_

"_Well in that case, eat as much as you like" she replied taking another cop into her mouth._

_Inuyasha smiled and took yet another scoop of ice-cream. He kept staring at Kagome, who was still eating and blushed. 'She looks so cute' he thought. 'I have an idea' he put on a wicked grin and brought his spoon into the tub and scooped up a huge piece and flung it towards her face. She looked up at him in shock as he continued laughing at her reaction._

_Kagome put a smirk on her face and also flicked a scoop of ice-cream at his face. He grinned and threw another one. They continued for a while until her master came into the kitchen with a very angry face. They both froze in mid-throw._

"_LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" the master said in an angry voice "YOU WILL CLEAN UP THIS PLACE AND THEN GET YOURSELVES CLEANED UP" she said while looking at the two teens whose hair, face and cloths were covered in ice-cream then leaving the kitchen._

_As she left the two teens, Inuyasha and Kagome just laughed. Kagome shook her head and walked over to the sink, grabbed some cloths and threw one to Inuyasha._

"_Start on the tables. I'll start on the floor" she said as she ran a sticky hand through her sticky hair. Inuyasha re-tied his hair into a higher bun and then started on the tables._

_As Kagome was turning around, Inuyasha had taken the opportunity to suddenly scoop up another piece and throw it at her back. Kagome turned around and put an evil grin on her face and took a few steps towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha then took a few steps back and bolted for the door laughing his head off. Kagome laughed and chased him all the way up to the cherry blossom hill where they stopped to catch their breaths. Inuyasha was leaning up against the tree and Kagome was lying on the ground. Inuyasha soon joined her and they lay on the ground side by side._

"_So Kagome" Inuyasha started_

"_Hmm. Yes?" she asked sweetly_

"_When can we have ice-cream again?" he asked playfully with a grin_

_Kagome only laughed and was soon followed by the laughter of Inuyasha_

**~End flashback~**

"Kagome" Inuyasha said before quickly stuffing the picture into his bag and setting off into town to get some weapons.

He was greeted by his master who showed him a number of weapons to choose from. Inuyasha scanned all the weapons before coming across one in particular. It was a rusty sword that apparently transformed when needed. It was called Tessaiga, and it so happened to have belonged to Inuyasha's father – the great dog demon of the west, Inu No Taisho.

Inuyasha said one last goodbye to his master before heading out into the forest and through a path where his pace started into a slow jog. 'Now, the first day of the rest of my life begins' he thought as he jumped through the trees.

A couple hours later during the late afternoon, Inuyasha was just about to enter town when he saw a bunch of men huddling and harassing around what seemed to be a woman, a miko in fact and started approaching them. That was when all hell broke loose.

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome had woken up early the next morning to go and select her weapons to bring along with her for the mission. She jumped out of bed and made her way to her closet. She couldn't decide on what to wear. She chose either her white and green kimono with a red sash (hehe, the colors of her uniform) or her regular ehite and red priestess hakama. Kagome took both out and studied herself in the mirror, putting one outfit in front of her before the other. It had taken several minutes before finally choosing the red and white priestess hakama. She quickly put them on before picking up her bag and leaving her room.

She went to the front of the training ground to say goodbye to her master. As she was walking away, her master called out her name and ran towards her. When her master reached her, she received a special bow and arrows and a golden locket. Kagome took them both. She already knew the bow and arrows were for but not the locket.

Her master knew that she was wondering about the locket so she explained "Kagome, the locket is made only for one special purpose. You will find out in time and the heart will open only during that one time."

Kagome only nodded and thanked her master one more time before turning and making her way to the next village or so over before nightfall.

It wasn't long until Kagome started to approach a village when four men surrounded her, drunk and armed with knives.

"What a pretty bitch ain't she?" said the leader of the four "Maybe I'll get her into my bed tonight" he slurred before grabbing her ass and squeezing it. "What do you say honey? Wanna come with me tonight?" he asked showing off his yellow teeth and bad breath while the other three men around her laughed. Kagome was about to slap I in the face when she heard a voice from behind.

"Let go of her you drunks" he said before pulling hew away from the men and wrapping a protective arm around her waist 'she smells familiar. Where have I smelt her before' he thought before continuing "Do you not know a claimed woman when you see one?" he asked while pointing at Kagome "she is MY mate and no body touches her but me."

"Well then," the leader said "we might just have to change that and take your mate away from you then don't we?" pointing his knife at him, the other three following.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, facing her and put his hands on her shoulders, sending a familiar shiver through her body, before whispering into her ear "Don't worry miss." Tightening his grip on her shoulders "Just go hide in the forest and I'll find you soon okay?" she nodded and ran into the forest to hide.

Inuyasha looked back at the men and cracked his knuckles "So. Who wants to die first for touching my mate?"

The only response he got was the four men charging at him. Inuyasha sighed. He leapt up into the air and called out "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" unleashing golden claws upon the men. They all fell to the ground and whimpered.

"Hmm. That was too easy" Inuyasha said as he left the men on the ground and started making his way towards the girl.

'The girl's scent smells so familiar. Where have I smelt it before?' he thought to himself as he searched.

It wasn't long until he found the girl sitting under a tree with two sandwiches and two bottles of water out. She saw him approaching and jumped to her feet, urging him to come and sit next to her. He did and as they sat down together she handed him a sandwich and a bottle.

"Thank you" Inuyasha said politely

"It should be I thanking you kind hanyou. It is not everyday you meet a hanyou willing enough to save a miko such as myself" she said blushing 'he looks very familiar' she thought.

"Well I couldn't just leave a woman alone who looked like she was being harassed" he said "And I am also sorry about the whole mate thing if you felt uncomfortable" rubbing the back of his head.

"Not at all. I understand that you called me mate to get me away from them rght?" she asked and smiled sweetly

"Yeah. Well thank you Miss…" he trailed off

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi"

"Higurashi? As in from the miko clan? He asked

"Yes" she said stunned "How do you know me?" she asked confused

"It's me Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taishio from the Taishio clan. Remember I spent one week with your clan training a couple years back? He asked excited

Kagome spent the next minutes imagining the young Inuyasha. He had black hair back then, golden eyes and white ears, sort of like this hanyou. Then it hit her 'he must have dyed his hair to look like all the other boys'

"OH MY GOD! INUYASHA!" she screamed before throwing herself at him laughing.

Inuyasha braced for impact. They landed on the grass. Kagome on top of Inuyasha and him protectively wrapping his arms around her waist and laughing.

"Nice to see you too Kagome" he said smiling. She smiled back

**~End chapter~**

Author;s Note: OKAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND FINALLY UP! Sorry about the previous being an authors note. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Next chapter should be up in a week as always. If not then it is because I am trying to complete my shorter stories.

Anyways, 'Battle of the record songs' will be delayed by maybe a month or so. I will first finish this story, When the hanyou is way, Kagome little toy will play and Love is a burden we suffer together. Sorry to anyone who got excited.

Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories.

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	3. Battling a demon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Author's Note: Haven't updated in like… over two months? Sorry about that. Hope this chapter is okay though. **Chapter ****dedicated ****to ****AnimaFanCrazy167 ****for ****reviewing ****chapters ****1 ****and ****3, ****dbzgtfan2004 ****for ****reviewing ****chapter ****1, ****bookworm4ever81 ****and ****kittychic0895 ****for ****reviewing ****the ****last ****chapter.****Thanks ****you ****guys.** AND AWAY WE GO!

_**(Previously on: Elite – Who to retrieve?)**_

"_OH MY GOD! INUYASHA!" she screamed before throwing herself at him laughing._

_Inuyasha braced for impact. They landed on the grass. Kagome on top of Inuyasha and him protectively wrapping his arms around her waist and laughing._

"_Nice to see you too Kagome" he said smiling. She smiled back_

**Elite – Who to retrieve?**

**Chapter 3: Battling a demon**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the crowded village together hand in hand, just like old times. They went around looking for a place to stay for the night, and as soon as they walked into the inn they were immedietly shouted at.

"DEMON BE GONE!" someone shouted

"OH NO! RUN! IT'S A DEMON!

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as everyone went mental, running around and screaming. They were soon approached by a furious owner.

"How dare you bring a demon into this inn" he spat at Kagome. He then eyed their entwined hands and growled at the two "and him being your mate! A priestess as well, mating with a demon!" he shouted.

"NO! It's not what you th-" Kagome started but was cut off by a furious Inuyasha

"How dare you criticize Kagome just because she's with me!" he spat at the owner "How dare you judge a priestess for having a demon as a mate!" Inuyasha was furious now

"A priestess being with a demon – especially being mated to a demon is an ultimate taboo" he eyed Kagome "especially one being from the Miko clan" he man shook his head "get out now or will I have to show you out myself?" he said sternly

"Now listen here buddy th-" Inuyasha started but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Kagome with a hand on his shoulder and having put on a sad smile.

"Come on Inu. Let's go somewhere where people would actually accept us" Kagome said taking her hand off his shoulder and entwining their fingers once again before looking at the owner "We apologize for wasting your time sir. Good day now" she said before leading Inuyasha and herself out.

The man watched the two as they left the inn "And don't you ever come back again!" he shouted as the two exited the inn "stupid priestess and demons" he mumbled before walking back to whatever he was doing.

Inuyasha and Kagome started walking around town for another place to stay at but had encountered the same thing over and over again.

"WE DO NOT ALLOW DEMONS! LEAVE NOW!"

"RUN! IT'S A DEMON!"

"LEAVE NOW OR BE THROWN OUT!"

"YOU ARE A DIGRACE PRIESTESS! MATING WITH A DEMON!"

The duo had searched nearly all over the village, when they had crossed paths with a demon abusing some of the village children who were playing alongside the forest. The two looked at each other and nodded. They made their way over to the demon

"Do you want to find out what happens to a bunch of know it all kids who decide to trespass on my territory?" the demon said, grabbing one of the children by the collar of his kimono and holding him up to his face "Let me show you" the demon said, starting to stroke the child's face with one of his claws. The demon brought one claw to the child's neck and pressed against it. "Let's start now:" drawing a little blood. The child whimpered.

"Let him go now!" someone shouted from a couple meters away from the demon

The demon dropped the child and slowly turned its head to where the voice came from "What did you say half-breed?" he asked when he spotted Inuyasha, then spotting the miko next to him "and miko? Isn't that the ultimate taboo to be mating with a miko, half-breed?"

Inuyasha paid no attention to what the demon said "Why don't you fucking pick on someone your own size and not be such a pussy that you need to pick on little kids? He said with a smirk

"We'll see about that half-breed" the demon took a step forward

Inuyasha looked down and whispered to Kagome "Go and take the kids back into the village and hide. I'll tale care of the demon" he then kissed Kagome on the forehead

Kagome blushed "Uh…okay" she stuttered before running towards the kids "Come on you guys. Follow me" she motioned the kids into the village

Inuyasah watched as Kagome led the kids back into the village, watching as her hips swayed from side to side as she ran '_she__'__s__so__pretty_' Inuyasha daydreamed. He shook his head and turned back to the lion demon

"You know you got a pretty little bitch don't cha?" the demon said as he too watched Kagome's hips sway. He cat-called her then smiled and toothy smile at Inuyasha

Inuyasha growled "How dare you talk about my mate like that?" he felt his demon rising. Inuyasha drew out Tessaiga just before his demon side had emerged. He held it up in front of the demon 'Now how would you like to die?" he asked, trying contain his rage. _'__how __dare __he __talk __like __that __about __Kagome__'_

The lion demon growled and lunged himself in the way that Kagome was headed – towards the village.

Inuyasha growled and ran after the demon "How dare you run away from me!" Inuyasha shouted as he continued to chase the demon. "Come back here and fight!" Inuyasha continued to chase after the demon until he had lost sight of him. "Dammit all" he grunted as he saw all the villagers running into their hut. He continued to walk around the village until he heard a female scream.

"INUYASHA!" the voice called out.

'_Oh __no!__'_ he thought. He ran towards where the voice came from. "KAGOME!" he called out 'please be okay.'

**~WITH KAGOME~**

Kagome led the kids back into the village. All the kids were breathing hard and some were still trembling with fear. She turned to the child that the demon had picked up and touched his neck. The child winced and drew back.

"I'm sorry" Kagome apologized. She extended her hand to his neck again "here, let me help you" Kagome placed her fingers on the boy's neck and he stepped back. Kagome became confused "Please…" she pleaded taking a step towards the child "Let me help you" she looked at the child. The child was now grinning at her with a creepy grin, and started laughing. Kagome looked at the boy confused. "Are you okay?" she asked taking a step back.

The child laughed more. "The question should be…" the child said as he began to stop laughing "are _you_going to be okay?"

Kagome gasped as the child lunged at her and slashed one of his hand-turned-claws into one of her sides, making her fall to her knees, holding her bleeding side.

Kagome screamed "INUYASHA!" she called out. She knew Inuyasha had been fighting the lion demon outside of town but she called him out of instinct.

Kagome hadn't expected response "KAGOME!" she heard someone call out. She gasped 'Inuyasha?' she suddenly felt a wave of relief flood over her. She looked up to find the child grinning at her.

"Ready to die?" the child asked as he stood above Kagome, holding his hand in the suns direction, making his claws glimmer, before lunging at Kagome again.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Kagome heard. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing above her, looking to his left. Kagome too looked to the left and saw what Inuyasah was staring at. They were looking at the child's body start to move around, tearing pieces of skin off his other hand and face.

Kagome watched in horror "The demon absorbed the child, then took its body as his own, right Inuyasha?" she looked up at him.

No response

"Inuyasha?" she asked. She only got a growling noise in response.

"Kagome. Stay here." Inuyasha said before walking towards the boy.

Kagome nodded. 'What's he up to?' she thought.

Inuyasha was now standing above the boy. "How dare you hurt my mate" he growled out. The child laughed, showing his now half-peeled face. Inuyasha smirked. "Why not just show your true form demon? That way you can die quicker"

"Gladly" the child jumped into the air and growled. His flesh tore off his skin to reveal a green colored demon with blood red eyes, horns on the top of his head, smiling at the hanyou- revealing yellow and black fangs. The demon landed on his huge feet. "Now the fun will begin, hanyou" the demon said in a low voice.

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted "We'll see about that" he said before jumping up into the air. He was directly above the demon "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he called out, sending out slashes of golden claws.

The demon dodged the attack "I this all you've got half-breed?" he laughed.

Inuyasha growled "Then try this" Inuyasha dug his nails into his palm. He jumped up into the air "BLADES OF BLOOD!" he called out, sending out claws of red towards the demon.

The demon dodged again "I thought this would be more fun half-breed" he laughed out.

Inuyasha growled "Fine then" Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, watching as it turned from a rusty old sword into a giant sword. Inuyasha was stunned _'__This__is__the__first__time__it__'__s__ever__transformed__' _he thought, He shook the thought out of his head "Get ready to die demon!" Inuyasha called out, jumping above the demon again.

Inuyasha brought his sword down above the demon "WIND SCAR!" he called out remembering what his master had told him before his journey.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Inuyasha's master handed him Tessaiga. The old ma stroked his long beard "This sword used to belong to your father, Inuyasha." His master said.

Inuyasha was shocked. 'My father?' he thought. No one had ever mentioned his father in years. The last time they had ever mentioned his father was the day they held his burial which was nearly thirteen years ago. His thoughts were interrupted by his asters gruff "ahem". Inuyasha watched his master start to talk.

"The sword Tessaiga used to belong to your father as well as Tensaiga and Sounga" his master stroked his beard. "Your half-brother Sesshoumaru, has Tensaiga in his possession, whilst Sounga was buried with his father. Your father had instructed us to give you Tessaiga if he did not return." His master handed him Tessaiga. "Take care Inuyasha. May your father's spirit be with you on your journey."

**~END ****FLASHBACK~**

'Father' Inuyasha thought. He closed then opened his eyes. He bought the sword down which had unleashed wind slashes upon the demon.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the demon shouted as it started dispersing into the air.

Inuyasha landed back on the ground and smirked at the scattered remains of the demon _'__Ha!__Too__easy.__'_ He then felt a hand on his shoulder. _'__Great.__Now__what?__'_ he thought turning around with a scowl on his face until he saw a bloodied up Kagome. He saw her smile weakly before falling forward. Inuyasha was just fast enough to catch her into his arms.

He now looked down at the miko in his arms and realized that she was still bleeding in her side. Inuyasha lifted up bridal style and started running around the village trying to look for a doctor "PLEASE! ANYONE? PLEASE HELP ME! My mate is injured! Please! Help!" Inuyasha called out in hopes of someone being kind enough as to help Kagome.

He continued running until he saw an old lady dressed in miko robes gesturing him to follow her into the hut.

Inuyasha followed her into the hut and saw the old lady gesturing him to place her on the futon. He placed her down and sat next to her. The old miko sat in front of them.

"What is ye name and the girls?" the old miko said.

"My name is Inuyasha Taishio and the girl is Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha said holding Kagome's hand.

The old miko looked at them and nodded "My name is Kaede" she said "Ye are a hanyou are ye not?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha nodded

"And ye are travelling with a miko correct?"

Inuyasas nodded again

Kaede nodded her head "So are ye and Kagome mated?"

Inuyasha blushed "Um… no exactly"

Kaede nodded again "Thank ye. I will heal her now but in order to do so, I must ask ye to wait outside if ye wish not to get purified."

Inuyasha nodded "Okay" he stood up and made his way outside and sat against the hut wall.

'_Kagome. __Please __be __okay__'_ Inuyasha thought.

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: WOW! It's been over a two months since I last updated this story and I deeply apologize for that Term 4 in Australia just finished yesterday and during the term is was really busy with school finals and assessments and band practice but I finally did it and updated!

I'm not sure when my next update will be after this one, but if I do not get one in on Christmas eve or on Christmas, consider this chapter my present to you. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

As always, remember to read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. Your reviews and suggestion are much appreciated.

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	4. Author's Note

**ATTENTION! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

To my dearest readers of 'Elite – Who to retrieve' this story will be put on hold until further notice. Sorry about the inconvenience.

This story may be put on hold for maybe a couple of months and I ask for everyone to be extremely patient with me. I am extremely sorry and disappointed in myself for disappointing you.

In the meantime, I will be working more on 'Beauty and the geek' and some new stories for a while like 'Love is to eternity', 'My personal maid – of seduction, that is', 'My one and only sk8er boi' and 'Battle of the record songs'

I will also be putting off 'When the hanyou is away, Kagome's little toy will play' for a while because I am actually requiring the help of 'Avello' but she is currently unavailable for a while.

Hope you guys understand the issue here and become patient with me.

If you have any questions about this issue, please message me.

Regards,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
